


The Forbidden Game

by Destroyminds



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyminds/pseuds/Destroyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mystery," he said. His voice made Phil tremble in fear but also slightly excitement but he couldn’t thing why. "Danger. Seduction. Fear." The boy moved so that he stood next to him and he felt a hand on his shoulder and soon felt a breath to his ear making him shiver. There was something almost mesmerizing about his voice. "Secrets revealed. Desires unveiled." He smiled at him and pronounced the last word distinctly: "Temptation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finally post a fic for this ship I love them so much!
> 
> just remember that I'm and dyslexic so it not perfect but I'm really proud of it!
> 
> Well Hope you ENJOY!

Phil had only left the apartment to find a game for his friend’s party, but he ended up getting completely lost with no idea where he was. Sure he had been living in London for a quite a while now, but he still found it hard getting around from time to time. “He said to go down an ally, oh what the f...fish!” Phil exclaimed. He sighed to himself. Even though he was a grown man he still hated swearing, and still preferred to avoid cursing. His mother had brought him up almost too well he thought to himself.

While he was walking down the cold dark alleyway there was a door near the end of it, Phil had never seeing a shop inside an ally way, must be a pretty bad shop to be here. While he walked closer he notices a sign above it.

‘Do you want to play ? ‘

Phil blinked but he found himself moving to the door and felt the coldness of the handle on his hand, he turned the knob and entered, the bell of the door rang to let the owner know that a costumer has entered. While his blue eyes scanned around the room he felt he was out of place, it was quite a dark room and here was Phil in his bright blue shirt. While he looked around his eyes saw a sign hanging from the roof.

 **** _**“ W E L C O M E** _

_**T O** _

_**M Y** _

_**W O R L D “** _

Phil laughed at it and kept looking around for some sort of game he could get for his friends party. While he was looking around found some games that got him interested but he still felt that they wouldn’t be fun enough.

“May I help you?”

Phil jumped at the voice and turned around to where the voice came from but he held his breath. Brown eyes, brown hair and black shirt and jeans that fitted him just right, he noticed that this very attractive man could blend into the shop style.

“Are you going to get something or not?”

“Oh sorry umm I wanted a game that quite a few people could play?” Phil felt a chill in the air when he saw the other boys eyes glare at him from the counter, this guy scared him  when his eyes looked like they could tear him apart, when Phil had mentioned what he wanted the male left with a smirk and moved to the other part of the shop and grabbed something then came back and in his hand a rather lager black box was put on the counter. Phil moved to see it in more detail and his blue eyes scanned over and the only thing he saw was words in a golden print.

‘ The Shadow Game ‘

While Phil looked up to question he was taken back when he saw the male smirking at him and leaning on his closed fist and his brown eyes looking into Phil’s, Phil felt like he was in a trance when he started to hear the stranger voice he swore he had herd it someone before this day but he was to out of it to remember.

"Mystery," he said. His voice made Phil tremble in fear but also slightly excitement but he couldn’t thing why. "Danger. Seduction. Fear." The boy moved so that he stood next to him and he felt a hand on his shoulder and soon felt a breath to his ear making him shiver. There was something almost mesmerizing about his voice. "Secrets revealed. Desires unveiled." He smiled at him and pronounced the last word distinctly: "Temptation."

"What are you talking about?" he said, his confusion shown in his face but excitement was hidden in his eyes, heard a chuckled and the man moved away and a gusted his fringe and smiled at him behind the counter.

“The game of course and if you want it I could just give it to you for free, your seem like you deserve to play such and interesting game and your eyes won’t move from it so take it and have fun, hurry before my boss comes” The stranger chuckled as he saw Phil’s eyes widen and a slightly pink hue appear on his cheek and he nodded and took the game.

“T..Thank you! “Phil smiled at him but he held the game and he knew this was a score a free game that looked rather expensive, while he looked at he her another chuckle and his blue eyes looked up and saw the strangers shoulders shake then he spoke.

"Enjoy," he said, and then his heavy lashes drooped as if at a private joke. From somewhere a clock chimed the little unfinished tune that meant half past some hour. Phil glanced down at his phone and looked and his eyes widen. Seven-thirty-it couldn't be! There was no way he could have been in this store for over an hour, but it was true.

"Thank you; I have to go," he gasped distractedly, heading for the door. "Uh-see you later."

It was just a politeness, not meant to be answered, but he did answer. He murmured what sounded like "at nine" but undoubtedly was "that's fine" or something like that, Phil moved out of the store and onto the street for the first time since he had entered the store then left he felt like he was back in reality, he took in a breath and looked behind him and at the weird game story and shrugged, he moved out into the busy streets of London soon the shop and man who worked there had left his mind and he just went back to his apartment unknowing of the shadows following behind him. 


End file.
